


20 Minutes

by anotherwinchesterfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Quickies, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwinchesterfangirl/pseuds/anotherwinchesterfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is lucky enough to have the Winchesters helping her move in to her new house. Dean and the reader decide to christen the new shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Minutes

There had been more than one time in your life that you were very glad to know the Winchesters. The time they saved you from your neighbor that turned out to be a witch. And then when you’d called them after suspecting your landlord was possessed by a demon. (God, why did it seem like the supernatural followed you everywhere you went?) Then there was the time they happened to be rolling through town and decided to stop by—that time they found you in a heap on your couch with puffy eyes and tearstained cheeks. That day was supposed to have been your wedding day, but your finance had called it off just a week before. You appreciated them the most that time.

But as you reached into you new fridge to see if the beer was cold enough, you were really appreciating the Winchesters right then. They were busy guys; they hadn’t had to come. They didn’t owe you anything (if anything, you owed them for saving your life on multiple occasions), but there they were. Helping you move into your new house. Helping you pick up the pieces of your life after it had been shattered, yet again.

You decided the beers were cold enough, grabbed three, and headed back outside. Sam was in the back of the small UHaul truck, stooped over a bit since he didn’t quite fit, passing boxes to Dean who was stacking them in the garage to go inside later. You had to get the moving truck returned in an hour, so there wasn’t much time to get everything put into the right rooms, but you could take care of that later. You were just thankful to have someone to do some of the heavy lifting for you. You didn’t know anyone in Missouri, you’d just moved here to take a job and to get out of Iowa where there were too many bad memories. You couldn’t believe that the Sam & Dean had dropped everything and driven eight hours. Dean had just called to see how you were doing, and you’d offhandedly mentioned being stressed about your move. He wouldn’t take no for an answer, and they were there the next morning.

There weren’t any men out there like the Winchesters, you thought as you watched them pick up your couch and maneuver it out of the back of the truck, Sam bracing it for a second on one of his long legs, Dean’s biceps straining against the sleeve of his t-shirt.

“Hey, take a break for a sec,” you called to them, holding up the beers you carried. They set the couch in the middle of the driveway and the three of you plopped onto it. You passed a bottle to each of them.

“Thanks, Y/N,” Dean said, popping the top off his. “It’s fuckin hot out here.”

“I know.” You blew your sticky hair out of your eyes, enjoyed the feeling of the cool glass bottle in your hands. “Thank you guys again for doing this.”

“Hey, will you quit? You needed help, we are here.”

“Seriously, Y/N, don’t mention it.”

“Okay!” You held your hands up in mock defense. “I won’t appreciate you any more, I swear.” The dazzling Winchester smiles on either side of you were too much. Dean threw his arm up onto the back of the couch as he sipped his beer, and you were suddenly a little self conscious of how sweaty you were.

“Is that all that’s left?” You gestured into the back of the truck, where all that remained was your coffee table, a lamp, and three small boxes.

“Yup,” said Dean. “Then Sammy can get this truck—” he kicked the corner of the ramp with his boot “—back to the rental place for you so you won’t get a late fee, and I’ll finish taking the rest of the boxes inside.”

“You guys are seriously the best.” You stood. “I’m gonna go order us some pizza. I’m sure you guys are starving.”

You headed inside to get your phone, the air conditioning creating goosebumps on your skin. As you waited on hold with the pizza place, you heard the the boys bringing in the couch and the table, a couple bumping sounds, some grunting, a curse from Dean. A few minutes later, the truck rumbled to life outside, the gears grinding as Sam pulled out of the driveway. Once you had put in the order for two large pizzas and a double order of breadsticks, you walked into the living room to find Dean shirtless and sweaty and sprawled out on your couch. You had to pause for a minute just to admire him—the ripple  of his oblique muscles under smooth skin and _jesus_ the bulge of his bicep as he bent one arm behind his head.

“Sorry, sweetheart, this AC just feels too good.”

“Please don’t ever apologize for being half naked in my living room, okay?”

He laughed and craned his head around to look at you.

“You enjoying the view?”

Now it was your turn to laugh as you crossed the room to perch on the edge of the couch next to him. You rested an arm on the back cushion and leaned forward, letting your eyes linger on every delicious part of him—his chest, his shoulders, his jaw—before you finally made eye contact. You and Dean had slept together before, once, right after your would-have-been wedding date, and it definitely went down in your books as one of the best times of your life. At the time though, you knew that it had been just a one-time thing—an effort to forget, to be close to someone, to feel good. You hadn’t expected it to happen again.

“You did this on purpose, you tease,” you accused.

“Damn right, I did.” He trailed his fingers up your thigh to the hem of your shorts, sliding his fingers under the fabric teasingly, his eyes smoldering.

“The pizza’s gonna be here in 20 minutes,” you said, your lips inches from his, your voice coming out a bit raspier than you intended. “I’m gonna take a shower before it gets here.” Before you could sit up, he caught you by the back of your head, threading his fingers through your hair, and pulled your lips against his. You sighed a little against his mouth because his lips just felt _so good_ , and when his tongue slid past yours, it sent tingles all the way down your body. He broke away much too soon.

“20 minutes?” he asked. That shit eating grin nearly sent you to the floor, but you stood up and waltzed across the living room and up the stairs to the bathroom, not looking back until you’d turned on the water in the tub. You glanced over your shoulder as you slid your shorts over your hips, running your hands along your thighs as you pushed them down your legs. Dean was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his naked chest, shoulder leaning against the doorjamb, and a fierce look in his eyes. You held eye contact with him as you removed the rest of your clothing, holding in a surprised gasp when he opened the button of his jeans and revealed a just a trail of light brown hair, no underwear.

You stepped into the tub and Dean was right behind you, close but not touching yet, and you were practically vibrating in anticipation as you stepped into the spray of warm water. You turned to face Dean as he pulled the curtain shut, and he reached for you, strong hands grasping your hips and pulling you forward roughly. Your feet slid against the wet enamel, and you crashed into his chest as his lips claimed yours, his hands running up your back and into your damp hair.

Knowing that time was short, he didn’t waste too much of it on kissing. Soon his lips were trailing down your jaw and you leaned your head back into the stream of water to give him better access to your neck. You trailed your hands up his biceps and over his shoulders and carded your hands through his hair, which was still dry. You decided he needed to be wet too, so you pushed his shoulder a little to the left. He got the idea, turning so he was under the water and tipping his head back. You reached for the shampoo and squirted some into your hands, lathered it up, and rubbed it into Dean’s hair. His eyes drifted shut, his lips parted slightly, as you gave him a quick scalp massage.

“God, that feels fuckin’ fantastic,” he mumbled.

“Haven’t you ever had your hair washed at a salon before?” you asked as you dug your fingernails into his roots, lathering shampoo everywhere.

“Mmmph, no, I cut my own hair.” He sighed. “If this is what I’ve been missing though…”

You let him enjoy a few more seconds before dropping your hands from his head to his waist, smiling as he sucked in a breath when you ran a soapy hand up his half-hard cock. You stroked him a few times as he let the water rinse the suds from his hair, admiring the way the bubbles ran over his broad shoulders and chest and down over your hand, making everything warm and slippery.

“I think we’re down to 10 minutes,” you said, placing your hands on his waist and pushing him around so you were under the water again. You lathered and rinsed your own hair as Dean kissed your lips and caressed your breasts, rolling your nipples between his finger and thumb, the hot soapy water and the humid air heightening every sensation. He trailed a hand down your stomach and slid his fingers between your legs, and you gasped a little and bucked your hips forward.

“You ready?” Dean asked as he pushed two fingers into you, giving little quick pumps up and down.

“Mmhmm,” you half moaned. You ran your fingers through your hair to get the last of the soap out and then Dean’s hands were on your ass, and he lifted you up and spun you around, pressing your back up against the wall. He braced a foot on the edge of the tub, and you gripped his shoulders as he quickly slid into you and started snapping his hips back and forth, his rhythm fast. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his shoulders and let him hold you up, giving him complete control and total trust as you lost yourself to the sensations—the slick tiles against your back, Dean’s warm skin sliding wetly against yours, the sound of the water rushing from the shower head, steamy air filling your lungs, and _Dean_ —Dean in you and around you and everywhere.

When his thrusts became a little erratic and his eyes squeezed shut, you knew he was close, and you were too, but you weren’t quite there.

“Dean,” you pleaded, breathless and needy.

“I got you, sweetheart,” he murmured against your lips as he brought a hand around to finger your clit. You came almost immediately then, gasping and panting into Dean’s mouth as he kissed you. After a couple more stuttering thrusts, Dean was groaning into you, digging his fingers into your hip and holding you close against his chest with his other arm.

After you both caught your breath, he slid out slowly and set you down on shaking legs.

“How was that for 20 minutes?” he asked, smirking.

“That was...yeah,” you trailed off with a smile. You ducked under the water for a quick rinse before shutting off the taps. Dean opened the curtain and stepped out, helping you after him.

You both toweled off quickly and you reached for your phone to check the time. It had been at least 30 minutes since you called the pizza place.

“Shit, might have been a little too long tho. I hope the pizza guy didn’t come yet.” You reached for your clean clothes that you’d brought up earlier and dressed quickly as Dean pulled his jeans back on.

You were heading down the stairs, Dean right behind you, when you heard Sam.

“Bout time, you two. I thought I was gonna have to eat all this pizza by myself.”

 

 


End file.
